When Anime fangirls attack!
by TenshiJaki
Summary: Oneshot Harry and Draco meet at... all things an anime convention with their friends. Confusion insues as rabid fangirls set after them... rwhg slight hpdm


An: SQUEEE I can't wait for the next book so to amuse myself, and hopefully you, I will write until I can get my grubby little hands on book six. This is my first hp fic – be nice – and it is suppose to humorous and therefore naturally ooc. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Escaflowne, Gundam Wing, Cowboy Bebop, Magic Knights Rayearth, Sailor Moon, Card Captors Sakura, Serial Experiment Lain, Ranma 1/2 or any other anime listed in this fic. -whew- I don't even know how many people I borrowed for this fic… hehe.

Warning: Pairing is HG/RW and HP/DM… not heavy slash – just one little kiss at the end… sorry to all you lemon lovers.

When Anime fangirls attack!

By Tenshijaki

Harry Potter, along with his two best friends, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, walked through the convention hall looking at all of the stands and displays. Apparently a huge Anime Convention had decided to hold its annual meeting in London and the teens couldn't resist the opportunity to go. It turns out that Hermione was actually a closet anime fanatic and had been sharing the obsession with the boys since the end of the war. 'Letting us be kids finally' was her reasoning and the boys didn't argue. They found that they liked anime just as much as she did. With the warriors and the aliens and the dragons and the funny blonde big-chested heroines and so forth, who could resist. So when they had heard of this convention they all decided to devote a Saturday to anime worship.

Hermione had insisted that she and Ron dress up like characters from her favorite series but Harry had opted out. "Don't I get enough attention in the Wizarding world?" was what he had replied when she asked him. Harry was wearing a loose red tank top and tight fitting jeans where as Ron had to wear long green robes and a hat that he referred to as a mushroom. Hermione was wearing a green school-girl uniform with a few pieces of battle armor on it and had magically shortened and dyed her hair blond. Yes, it's sad to say that Hermione had dressed up as Fuu from Magic Knights Rayearth and made poor Ron Ascot. "Hey, Harry why don't you go see what's going to be playing in the screening area while Ron and I register for the costume contest." Hermione didn't even wait for an answer as she dragged Ron towards that particular table.

Shrugging Harry headed over to the large screening area to check out the days schedule. While he was looking over it someone knocked into him from behind. Turning around he noticed a boy about his age wearing a nice black silk shirt and tan trousers doubled over trying to catch his breath. The only other thing he could see on the boy was his disheveled blond hair. "Sorry (pant) about that (puff) mate. Those (gasp) rabid fangirls are (huff) after me." Even with the pauses for air and the heavy breathing Harry recognized the voice. "Why would fangirls be after you Malfoy?" Looking up grey eyes meet green with dawning recognition and slight horror.

While it was true that Draco Malfoy, heir of the Malfoy family, apple of his fathers eye and general sex pot had turned sides during the war it was not known that he and a few of his friends were into muggle anime. Turns out that Draco had had a nanny at one time that was muggle born, his father thought it a good position for muggle borns, and when she wanted a break she would park Draco in front of a magiced TV and let him watch hours of anime that she brought. When Draco was at school he had shared his secret love of the muggle cartoons with his friends in Slytherin and now most of his house watched it. Because of this he, along with Crabbe and Goyle, had decided to check out the convention when they heard it was in town. Looking into the green eyes of one Harry Potter Draco realized that it may have been a mistake.

"Well Malfoy?" Even though Draco had turned good in the end, fighting with the side of Light against the Dark Lord, Harry was still apprehensive about him. Seeing him there, at a muggle anime convention, made the blond boy all the more puzzling to the Boy-who-lived. "What are you doing here Potter? And where is the Weasel and his girlfriend?" Draco had long ago stopped calling Hermione a mudblood, in fact, very few people knew that he and her were actually getting to be good friends. It had come from working with her during the war on several projects and had grown from there. This friendship however did not extend to the other two members of the 'Golden Trio'. Ron was still an ass to him and, well, he had never gotten over Harrys' rejection of him in first year.

"Ron and Hermione are registering for the costume competition if you must know now answer my question. Why would fangirls be after you? Steal some hunky guy from them?" Draco rolled his eyes. Since it had come out that he was gay two years ago no one had let it go. It was always 'Draco, here's a nice pink shirt for you' or 'Draco, stop checking out that mans' ass' and so forth. "Very funny Potter. If you must know they are chasing me because they think I'm some bloody character or something. I didn't even dress up, unlike some people I could name." Draco shuddered at the thought of what Greg and Vince were wearing. "They think you're in costume? But, you look like that all the time." Harry waved to Dracos outfit. "I know that you git, but obviously these addle minded little girls on sugar highs haven't got a bleeding clue."

Before Harry could continue questioning him a loud piercing shriek filled the air. It was accompanied by a sound that Harry could only compare to as a heard of elephants on a rampage. Rounding the corner to the screening area was the largest pack of rabid elephants, er, fangirls, that Harry had ever seen in his life. There were large ones, small ones, pink ones, bespeckled ones, ones with bunny ears on, ones with excessive amounts of makeup on and even one with a shirt that read 'I love Yaoi with Lemony goodness!'. Draco looked like he might wet himself at any moment. He ran behind Harry using him as a hiding spot and shield at the same time. "What are you doing Draco!" Neither noticed the use of the first name. "Shh… you are supposed to be a savior and all right? Well save me from them!" He finished the sentence off with a little whimper.

Unfortunately for him, and Harry as well, this was just the sound that rabid fangirls home in on. En-mass they rounded on their location eyeing Harry like he was a new flavor of ice cream they had yet to try. They all started pointing and talking at the same time. 'Oh look, it's Heero Yuy off Gundam Wing!' 'No, no, it's Van Fanel from Escaflowne!' 'You're both wrong it's…' Harry and Draco didn't stay around to found out who else Harry was. Draco grabbed Harrys hand and ran at top speed towards the art display section. Finding an empty booth they both ducked in and slid to the ground, hiding behind a table that had obviously been set up for a vender that didn't show. As they held their breath they could hear the horde moving through the aisles looking for them. 'Where did they go?' 'I wanted to grab Quatres butt!' 'Yeah well you can have him, give me Heero any day.' 'He wasn't Quatre, he was Dilandau! Didn't you see that scowl?' This was followed by several sighs.

Finally after several tense moments the horde moved off to search a different area. Both boys let out identical heavy sighs and started to relearn how to breathe. "That was the most horrendous experience ever… and that's saying something after you've had to face a giant snake man." Draco could only nod. "So, I guess there really are fangirls after you." Draco looked up at the dark haired teen and just starred at him. Harry starred right back, neither blinking. Finally after a minute they couldn't hold it any longer and both broke out laughing. "Oh man, I can't believe they think your Quatre from Gundam Wing." "Yeah well I wouldn't talk four-eyes, your Heero!" Both of them started laughing again. Finally Harry had to ask, "Since when do you watch muggle shows? I thought you hated everything muggle."

Draco sighed. "No, not really, I just said I did to keep up my image. You know the one, 'big bad Slytherin, son of a Death Eater' and all." Harry nodded. He could understand that. Many people had an image of him that he had tried hard to live up to, albeit reluctantly sometimes. "Truthfully I like many things muggle, including anime. Hell, anyone who has seen Sailor Moon a few times can't help but love it. That girl is so stupid sometimes… but it's funny." Harry snorted at this. "Yeah, you would think after years of being Sailor Moon she would know how to defeat a bad guy or how to transform when she is supposed too." This soon got them into a discussion of different animes they liked and was how they came up with the plan that they did.

"So, you see, we dress up like an anime character after all, one that those freak fangirls won't swoon over and find Hermione and Ron, oh and Goyle and Crabbe, and then we can get the heck out of here." "Sounds like a plan Potter with one problem." "Oh? What's that?" "Finding a character that those girls won't go crazy over. I saw them assault a poor guy in a Kero-chan suit before they spotted me." Harry's eyebrows drew together in concentration. "Yeah, you have a point. Oh! I know one… that old guy from Escaflowne… with the long, long, long curly white hair. What was his name? DORNKIRK! Yeah, one of us could be him." Draco felt sick at the idea of having to dress up as that old pervy guy.

Finally he relented. "Fine, I will be old wrinkle guy… who are you going to be though?" "Hmm, good question. Lets see… there is, no, he's evil but attractive," Harry missed the raised eyebrow that Draco shot at him, "well, no, um… oh! I got it. I will be Ed from Cowboy Bebop." "Um Harry, Ed is a girl. She just looks like a boy." "I know, that's what brilliant about it. I can play a girl playing a boy. They will never come after me if they think I'm a girl." Draco couldn't argue with the logic of it. "Alright, but I think that I'm getting jipped, having to play the old wrinkled pervy dude, and you get to play Ed. I suppose you have your wand on you?" "Yeah, hold still and you will be all wrinkly in a minute."

Since there were still Death eaters who would love to skin Harry alive he had been granted special permission to use his magic outside of school, even in a muggle area. He was never more thankful for that advantage then right now. After a few quick spells and charms Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy weren't anywhere to be seen. Instead there was a very old man with feet of long white hair and beard with curls at the end standing next to a young 'person' dressed in a white tank top with spandex shorts and goggles on their now spikey red hair. They looked each other and started laughing at the same time. "Man, that's so messed up." "Look who's talking little girl." Harry just shook his head at Dracos smirk. Only Malfoy could look like a 200 year old man with curls in his hair and still think he was all that.

"Let's go." Walking out of the art area they made their way back to the screening area. Harry knew he would be able to spot Ron with no problem, thanks to his hat but he realized that he didn't know what Crabbe and Goyle were wearing. "Hey Malfoy? What are Crabbe and Goyle dressed up as?" Draco looked at Harry and the young Gryffindor could see something like pain and disgust in the blonde's eyes. "Well Potter," Draco stressed Harry's last name, "first let me tell you that I had no knowledge of what those two were going to wear and if I had known I wouldn't have come with them." Harry looked at him, "Oh come on… Draco. It can't be that bad. Did you see that woman dressed like that creepy god like guy from Lain?" It was Harrys turn to shudder.

"Oh trust me… Harry, it can. Ok, you have to understand that their favorite anime is Sailor Moon." Seeing Harry nod Draco continued. "Well, seeing as there aren't many male characters in the series and none of which the two wanted to come as anyways, they came… oh gods… Greg is Sailor Mars and Vince is Sailor Venus." Harry stopped walking because he didn't trust himself not to fall over laughing. After a few tries he had to make sure he heard Draco right, "They came as… Sailor Scouts?" Draco narrowed his eyes. "Yes." It was another two minutes before Harry was able to breathe correctly again and continue the search. Now he knew what he was looking for, either a large 'mushroom' hat or two big hairy men in Sailor drag.

As they rounded the corner to the screening area Harry spotted both standing next to each other at the other side of the room. It looked like Ron and Hermione and Greg and Vince had found each other and decided to group. The only problem that Harry could see was what was between them and their friends. It was the Horde. "Look Draco, there they are… but we are going to have to pass through the fangirls to get to them." Draco had noticed this to and took a steadying breath. "Ok Harry, it will be fine right, I mean I'm an old wrinkly guy and you're a girl. Let's go." Holding hands, purely for support mind you, they started working their way through the crowd of hormonal teenaged girls. All was going well until one particularly pimply girl shrieked in delight and glomped onto Harry's arm.

"IT'S ED!" This was followed by many squeals of delight from the 'Horde'. Draco tried to deflect them, "Hey, yeah, 'she's' Ed… you know the 'girl' from Cowboy Bebop." Instead of having the effect that he was going for it only got the girls to notice him. "IT'S DORNKIRK!" After that high pitched announcement Harry and Draco were buried under a body of rabid fangirls all trying to pinch and grope in very inappropriate places. Finally, when breathing was becoming an issue, Harry tried a last ditch effort. Extracting himself enough to point in the opposite direction from the screening area he shouted as loud as he could, "Look! It's Ranma and Duo Maxwell!"

In a move that resembled the actions of young lionesses stalking their prey, but at an alarming rate of speed, the fangirls shrieked and squealed and ran off in the direction Harry had pointed. Apparently a wrinkly guy and a cross dressing girl couldn't compare to Ranma and Duo, which was exactly what Harry had been hoping for. Picking themselves off the floor where they had been crushed they staggered over to their friends. Hermione was the first to come up to them. "Oh, all you alright sir? I can't believe those girls, assaulting an old man like you. Maybe you should sit down." Draco glared at her. "Actually Granger, I'm fine. You're right however, I was sure they wouldn't go anywhere near me in this get up." Hermione just starred at him. Harry laughed while he waved his wand letting him and Draco go back to normal.

Ron gasped. "Harry? Malfoy? Oh man, and I thought my outfit was bad." Hermione smacked him upside the head. "I mean, I loved my outfit 'Mione." Hermione just rolled her eyes. "What were you two doing," she turned back to the two boys. "Those fangirls were all over us even when we weren't in costume. They thought we were some characters and chased us all over the place." Harry still looked slightly ill. "Let's get out of here before they come back." Everyone agreed and headed for the exit. Luck was with them finally and they didn't meet any members of the horde on the way out.

Walking done the street together Harry finally got a chance to look at the two Senshi, noting that they disturbingly pulled off the look rather well. It made him wonder how often they did drag. Draco was walking next to him and finally looked over at him. "You know Harry, you didn't make a bad girl." Harry just laughed it off, "Yeah, well your old man look wasn't terrible." "Oh, did you think I was hot that way? You have a thing for curls then?" Harry just shuddered. "No thank you, I prefer you in your normal state." Draco stopped and grabbed Harry's arm. "Really?" Harry wasn't following the conversation. "Really what?" "You really like me now." Harry started blushing realizing how that had come out. "Um… yes?" It came out more as a question than an affirmation.

Draco smiled at him. "That's good, because I like you too. Did you ever wonder why I switched sides in the war? I was because of you. Oh, don't worry… it wasn't because I liked you then… it was because of how you acted." He ran his fingers through his hair, a nervous gesture that Harry had never seen him do. "You see, I saw all the pressure that they were putting on you and I saw your break down, on the roof of the Astronomy tower. I followed you, hoping I could get you in to trouble but to my surprise you weren't meeting any girl up there… you looked so lost. I thought you were going to jump off… it scared me, and I realized that I hoped you would fight, and win. When I saw you fall to your knees and scream to the sky I knew that I could relate to you finally. You weren't the perfect person everyone made you out to be. So I decided to help you. I still didn't like you, but I could respect you… something that I couldn't even say about my father or anyone on Voldemort's side."

Harry was stunned. "Wow, Draco… thank you. Lots of people followed me blindly, thinking I was some great hero. I hated it you know. I'm glad that it was my faults and flaws that you liked." Draco laughed at this, "Yeah, because Merlin knows scar head you've got lots of those." Harry just smiled. "Let's catch up with the others." Walking off towards their friends retreating figures Harry reached over and grabbed Draco's hand. Draco looked up at him and asked, "So, you wanna go to Hogsmede this weekend with me? I promise no rabid fangirls or cross dressing friends." Harry's answered by leaning over and placing a small kiss on the blonde's lips.

The End.

AN: This was in response to a challenge someone sent me – I think it was for a different 'series', not HP but when I read the challenge this came to mind – hehe – its just that Harry and Draco look, sorta – maybe, like so many different anime characters that it was impossible to resist.

The challenge was: **Your couple goes to an anime convention (they don't have to get there together) and everyone thinks that one of the couple is in costume when they really aren't.**

**Is not suppose to fit into a book series, is not suppose to make much sense – don't review saying – if the war is over then shouldn't they be out of school or if they are in school then why would they be in London on the weekend or anything like that – because I will ignore it – it would interfere with my plot (hehe what plot?) to explain it to much… then it might make sense and that would be terrible lol.**

**Hoped you enjoyed. If you ask nice enough I may write a sequel lol… be afraid… maybe they will go to a 'Furry Convention' next… can you see Harry dressed as a Fox and Draco a Bunny… lol (uh huh – I'm getting ideas…)**

If you like Teen Titans or Hellsing please check out my other crack fics… er I mean fanfics. Thanks.


End file.
